Feeling Complete
by Cookie666
Summary: Sometimes when you think that all hope is lost and you turn to your last resort. Just before you're out the door all things once again make sense...


* * *

Translucent drops of water seemed to echo throughout the room as the tears travelled slowly down her face. The tiniest of puddles was building up on the smoothly varnished windowsill. While her deep brown eyes journeyed over the great mazes within the fully green garden.

Her full soft lips of scarlet trembled uncontrollably, as thoughts of a better time ran through her mind.

The Dark Lord's fall had changed many things for the Wizardring World, everyone was now considered an equal and the ones that still didn't believe in it now stayed hushed. It had been about five years since then. Daphne Greengrass's life had change so dramatically since then, for she no longer went by Greengrass. Daphne Nott married her one true love right after the war, both Theodore and herself came to realise that time was short and nobody knew when it would come to a sudden stop.

Now as she looked back on it all leading to the moment where she stood by her windowsill within her and her husband's bed chambers. Her suitcases and bags packed behind her on the bed itself. Daphne's pale hand rested upon her swollen stomach, where her second child rested. It brought on the smallest of smiles to her angelic face.

Daphne Nott was a loyal wife and an amazing mother, but the bright smile she once held on her features constantly had now turned into something of show. It no longer stated how she felt, for she had closed herself off from the world around her. If she could have wished for anything right at that moment, it would have been to go back in time. Where walks on the beach and watching the sunrise were all she cared for, her bare feet merging into the golden-white sand. She remembered his smile, so wide and joyful. His captivating emerald green eyes, sparkling with happiness.

Theodore Nott no longer smiled anymore, always busy within his office or away at the Ministry. Paperwork had now become more important to him, than she herself was. Their kisses had grown shorter and the small caring glances that expressed adoration were no longer there. Business came before family and that was enough to kill her.

Daphne turned to give the room she'd slept in with the man she loved for five years one last look. It didn't hold the warmth and passion it once had…now it was cold and almost scary. She'd spent many nights in that room alone, waiting for him but he never came. Leading her to cry herself to sleep…

Daphne slowly collected her things as not to hurt her baby bump. Dragging her belongings out into the long hollow corridors, where she had once ran along laughing while he chased after her. With a swift flick of her wand, the bags and such floated up into the air and descended down the stairs on their own accord.

As she moved a few doors down, her silky deep purple dress swished against her knees in a wave like motion. Pressing her palm against the mahogany door and with the other turning the door knob. Entering the light blue room, she stopped in her steps to stare in awe at her precious baby boy. Sebastian looked up at his mother with bright sparkling emerald eyes…just like his father's she noted. He waved greeting his mother with his young three year old arms.

Daphne smiled walking over to the little boy who was a spitting image of his father, anyone who doubted that fact was a fool. Lifting him up into her awaiting arms, she cradled Sebastian to her chest lovingly. She moved cautiously as not to drop him, out of the room and shutting the door behind her. Daphne made her way down the long staircase, her baby within the protective hold of her arms.

What had greeted her down by the foyer was not something she expected to see. Theodore Nott stood by his wife's suitcases and bags, staring up at her with knowing eyes as she made her way down. He could see the shock written on her features, he had always been able to read her like a book. Even when they both attended Hogwarts, he could see right through her charade and that was what made her fall for him. Daphne Greengrass could never lie to Theodore Nott, and first that annoyed her but as time went on she grew to love knowing someone cared for her so much as to see past what she put on show.

But now all they both did was stand still and silent, that was until Sebastian not being as patient as his mother and father started to fuss. Quickly taking the chance for a distraction Daphne started to coo at the little boy. At this point Theodore with his sly ways had made it so he was now only inches away, without her knowing. When her dark pools of brown looked up under her eyelashes she was shocked to find him so close.

Leaning oh so closely that his lips were brushing her ear, he whispered.

"If you dare leave…you will not be taking _my _son with you." Theodore's tone was threatening and Daphne new better than to call it bluff.

She swallowed the lump which had without her notice appeared in her throat. Her eyes shifted nervously as a fear started to build within her. She couldn't lose Sebastian; he was her little boy and always would be. Her own life sentenced to eternal misery and sadness was something she would sacrifice for him without a thought. With the same movement as before her bags and belongings lifted up into the air and levitated up the stairs to where they had been minutes before.

"You win…" Daphne whispered sadly, her eyes watery as she looked at her husband. Theodore just simply shook his head.

"No…I'll never win, not while you're so unhappy." He returned in a hushed voice.

"How can I be happy when the man I love thinks his work is more important than his child and wife?" Daphne reasoned, she looked questioningly at him.

"I do not think my work is more important, I just wanted you to have everything you ever desired…and if I had to work hard for that so be it." Theodore stated truthfully, trying to hide the hurt of her accusation.

"All I ever desired was my husband and he's never home." She said sadly, Theodore stepped closer lifting her chin up so she was looking directly at him. Without thinking he captured her lips and for the first time in so long they both felt complete.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Reviews appreciated!!!**

**If you wish to know this one-shot was inspired by '22' by Lily Allen.**

**And if you're interested in knowing who I pictured as Theodore and Daphne look up. **

**Theodore : Tom Sturridge**

**Daphne : Talulah Riley**

**I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters, this was only made for fun.**


End file.
